


Christmas Eve

by btamamura



Series: NatSyo [9]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Ai spends Christmas Eve with Natsuki and Syo, remembering one of them still believes in Santa.





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any canon characters, they are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: Decided to try some Kawaii Trio fluff as this year's Christmas fic for UtaPri. I'd recently realised my fondness towards Ai, so I wanted to write something including him. Natsuki believing in Santa comes from the Christmas OVA where he mentions he'd always try staying awake to see Santa and his reindeer but always fell asleep before they arrived.
> 
> This contains mild NatSyo, so the slash warning is in place, and they might be a bit OOC so there's a warning for that too. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**_~*~_ **

**_"Syo-chan! Ai-chan! Maybe this year will be different! I'm sure of it!"_ **

**_Ai looked up from his laptop while Syo lowered the magazine from his own line of view. "What are you talking about?" Syo asked._ **

**_"It's Christmas Eve and we're able to stay up later now that we're older and more used to it! We can stay up to see Santa-san and his adorable reindeer!"_ **

**_Syo simply nodded, though he wouldn't agree he was for the idea. Unlike Natsuki, he didn't firmly believe in Santa, he kind of outgrew such a belief a long time ago. But, he would still never say anything that would cause Natsuki to lose his childlike innocence, no matter how old they were._ **

**_Ai, on the other hand, didn't have such reservations. Blunt honesty was his style, he saw no point in hiding anything that was connected to the topic at hand. "Santa is a mythological being, there is no chance of being able to see him."_ **

**_"Ehh?" Natsuki half-whined. "But, Santa-san and his reindeer are real! I know they are!"_ **

**_Ai let out a sigh and was about to say more when Syo interrupted._ **

**_"Hey, Natsuki, I heard the common room is being decorated, why don't you go see if you can help?" Syo suggested._ **

**_Natsuki beamed. "Okay! I'll be back soon!" Delighted at the prospect of helping decorate for Christmas, Natsuki left the room he shared with Syo and Ai._ **

**_Syo waited until he was sure Natsuki was out of earshot before he sighed. "That was close." He levelled a glare at Ai. "Don't take his innocence from him. He wants to believe in Santa, there's nothing wrong with that."_ **

**_"He is not a child, he should be more focused on his work rather than childish fantasies, and you shouldn't be enabling them."_ **

**_"Look. You've never seen Natsuki heartbroken for any given reason. I have, and it's an awful sight. I don't want him to become heartbroken over something about Christmas, something that has meant a lot to him for years."_ **

**_"Why would he be heartbroken?"_ **

**_"Because you'd be taking away the joy from a fantasy. You should know this, if you make Natsuki cry, I'll never forgive you. Especially if it's over something like this. Let him at least keep this until he's ready to let it go on his own."_ **

**_"Then, what do you want me to say? You know I am not one to lie."_ **

**_"There are ways you can agree with a fantasy without lying, you know."_ **

**_"That is illogical. Explain."_ **

**_"The stories linked to Santa. Why not think of those? That there actually was a person who gave gifts and was known as Saint Nicholas. That the fantasy Santa doesn't visit unless everyone is asleep. Talk about stuff like that without crushing his hopes."_ **

**_Ai considered Syo's words. He didn't understand why it was so important, but he eventually agreed with a sigh. "Very well, if only because it would be inconvenient if neither of us were able to work together."_ **

**_Syo inwardly shrugged, deciding that would be the best he'd hear._ **

**_~*~_ **

Ai pondered that conversation that had occured the first Christmas Eve he'd spent with his kouhai. As the years passed, he started to understand more about human emotion and while he still had a long way to go, he could vaguely understand why Syo was so adamant about protecting Natsuki from having his hopes crushed.

The trio were sitting up in Ai's old bed, Syo between Ai and Natsuki. It had been Natsuki's idea that Ai spend Christmas Eve night with them, then he could spend Christmas Day with either the rest of  _QUARTET NIGHT_ or anybody else he desired to.  Syo  had  agreed  with  the  idea  while  Ai  decided  he  wasn't  entirely against it.

Normally, Ai would be against them having snacks in bed, but he had decided crumbs could easily be cleaned out and allowed it just because it was a special occasion. They were watching a movie on his laptop, snuggled under the warm blankets, and nibbling on homemade Christmas cookies (that Natsuki baked but followed the recipe correctly for once) while sipping on hot chocolate.

"It really is fun being able to spend Christmas Eve with you again, Ai-chan!" Natsuki said happily as the movie came to an end.

"I suppose, but why are we watching movies here and not on the sofa? We do have a large TV."

"On a cold night like this, it's better to bundle up in bed under warm blankets."

Ai sighed. He didn't understand Natsuki's logic entirely; he understood that it was good to bundle up on a cold, winter's night, but for all of them to squeeze into his old bed? They very well could have just brought over all the blankets to the sofa and bundled up there. Still, he supposed there was some merit to the current idea.

"Hey hey, maybe this year, we can finally see Santa-san and his reindeer!"

Ai wasn't surprised Natsuki still believed. He remembered his conversation with Syo and opted not to speak of how Santa isn't real. "As I recall, Santa refuses to show up at the houses where people are still awake, especially children and those who believe in him with all their heart. It would be best to not try to stay awake all night, otherwise he won't leave any presents for you."

Syo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Ai has a point. Santa won't come if he finds out we're all staying awake for a chance to see him."

Natsuki pouted. "Aww, but I really wanted to! I feel full of energy, I was certain I could stay up all night this year!"

"I know, Natsuki. But, you know Santa, he wants to work in secret. That's what keeps his magic alive."

"Eh?! He'd lose his magic if he was seen delivering presents?!"

"Something like that."

"Oh no! I can't let that happen!"

"We can put out milk and cookies for him, as well as carrots for his reindeer. A good way to let him know you're thinking of them and believe in the magic of Christmas. I'd taken the liberty of putting aside some cookies that you can give to Santa, I'm sure he'd like the ones you'd baked," Ai spoke.

Natsuki beamed and nodded happily, not noticing Syo slump slightly in relief.

The truth was, Syo was really tired, but he didn't want to disappoint Natsuki. Of course, he did know Natsuki would understand if he needed to sleep.

As for Ai, because he had eaten a couple of cookies earlier, his power reserves were slightly lower. He needed to recharge and staying up all night would not help him do that.

***

It was midnight when it was decided they'd all go to sleep, everyone had agreed to at least see Christmas arrive. Ai had averted his gaze slightly when Natsuki and Syo shared a tender kiss to celebrate, then to his surprise he was pulled into a group hug. "Natsuki? Syo?"

"Merry Christmas, Ai-chan!" Natsuki responded.

"Yeah. Merry Christmas, Ai," Syo added.

Ai smiled gently and closed his eyes, returning the embrace. "Merry Christmas."

They stayed in the group embrace for a couple of minutes, then a yawn from Syo signalled it really was time to sleep. The trio sorted themselves out, Syo once again in the middle of the bed. Natsuki removed his spectacles and placed them aside before lying down, he had an arm over Syo and took Ai's hand.

Syo snuggled closer to Natsuki and allowed his eyes to close. He could feel Natsuki starting to drift off as well. "G'night, Natsuki, Ai."

"Good night, Syo-chan. Good night, Ai-chan."

"Good night, Natsuki, Syo." Ai waited until he was certain both of them were asleep. He looked to them, smiling gently as warmth filled his chest, a good feeling of fond affection for the blonds. He allowed himself to power down.

***

If either of the trio had been awake, they would've seen their special visitor leave presents under the small tree they'd set up, eat the cookies and drink the milk.  _Natsuki made delicious cookies this year, why I feel they're his best batch yet! And that milk Syo put out was so refreshing! I'd better make sure to take the carrots Ai put out for my reindeer._ He wrote a little letter to express his gratitude to the considerate idols and wished them all a very merry Christmas.

***

The next morning left Natsuki in giddy delight and Ai rewriting his data of anything to do with Santa while Syo had no idea what to think as they all read the letter left in place of the milk, cookies and carrots. They went to open and exchange presents, each feeling that sense of wonder one only feels at Christmastime.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: That's that done. Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Season's Greetings! And to all of you out there, may your holiday season and the coming new year be safe and prosperous.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated as always, please don't flame.


End file.
